A Misunderstanding
by Silent-Seaglass
Summary: (Oneshot) - Kakashi and Sakura get a bit mixed up at the hospital. Just a cheeky, lighthearted story for those who like Kakashi but aren't so interested in they Naruto Yaoi. Obviously content is explicit, and this is just something to keep me going for the next chapter of my actual Naruto Fic, which I hope you'll check out :) Enjoy your Icha Icha ;)


Kakashi moaned loudly, the sound rolled off his lips and along Hanah's neck spreading heat with it that caused her skin to prickle. Slowly she rolled off his hips to lie beside him, breathing heavily as she tried to recover herself. As the eye not covered by his hiatie blinked open to reveal the darkening sky above, they were out in the open and he hoped there noise hadn't attracted any attention.

"Kakashi-san we need to head to the hospital, as it was I could only just take that!" The kunoichi sighed at last.

"I think your being a bit dramatic; I know it was very deep but…'

"You've lost a lot of fluids; I don't think you're in the right state of mind to make a judgement call here."

"I support my eternal rival; however I must insist that I also am breached so that I too might experience his weakened state!" Shouted Maito Gai; ever persistent to outdo his peer. At this Kakashi winced, wandering if Gai even noticed the innuendos he spouted.

"Fine, fine, I'll go to the hospital, I suppose the kunai did get embedded pretty far into my chest. Without your medical ninjutsu it could have been a lot worse Hana-chan."

"Sakura-san your needed in room four immediately!" A nurse called to the pink haired girl as she sat behind Konoha's hospital service desk. Quickly she tied her hair back behind her ears and ran to see who needed treatment. Needless to say she was fairly shocked to find her own sensei, blood trickling from a gaping hole in his black shirt, noise deep in Icha Icha Nurse. When she entered he looked up, the crease of a smile showing behind his mask. "Hey, I picked up some reading material on my way here to get into the spirit," he joked light heartedly.

She scowled at him, but all the same hurried to examine his wounds, lifting the light material to reveal a deep cut at the line of his hip. Without thinking she pressed her hands against the area and began to push he chakra through the tissue to heal it. However it was as she did this she realised just how low her hands were placed, alerted by the fine hair of her teachers snail trail as it disappeared beneath his trousers beneath her little finger. A blush spread across her face and she looked up at Kakashi to see if he had noticed the inappropriate proximity, he looked up from his 'book' puzzled. "Is everything alright Sakura? I can remove the vest if it's in the way." He offered as he unzipped the Jounin vest currently riding up around his stomach. With his clothes moved away she could see the toned muscles that rippled below his smooth skin.

"_What did you expect he is a ninja after all!?" _Her inner voice chided her distracted thoughts. All the same she couldn't help but gently run a hand along his abs under the pretence of checking for internal damage. "So what's happening in your porn then?" Sakura asked impishly as she cleared the scar forming over the newly healed injury.

"Well he asked if he could have a lollipop for being good, but I guess his nurse didn't want to be left out." Kakashi said absent-mindedly before realising who he was talking to. He scratched his head gesturing apologetically a cringe on the small part of his face that was still visible.

She wasn't really sure why but at that moment Sakura felt daring, after watching the Copy-nin in action time and time again it was hard not to have a crush on him and the presence and respect he commanded not just within the village but the five great nations. So it was with this infatuation spurring her (and the fact that she was getting very frustrated with teenage boys and their inexperienced selfish concept of sex) that she began to slowly massage the muscle around her sensei's groin, gently moving her fingers along the ridges that lead towards…she didn't want to think that far ahead!

Kakashi said nothing presumably trusting her as a medical ninja to just taking care of him somehow, and she was just not perhaps in a way condoned by most medics. It was as her fingertips brushed against coarser hairs that a kind of hunger began to emerge in Sakura, she was nervous certainly, but at the same time she was filled with a need that caused a wonderful clenching sensation in the pit of her stomach.

The Jounin wandered if his trousers were covering the fact that he was rather rapidly developing a problem, one caused mostly by delicate hands sliding into the waistband of his underwear, though probably not helped by the particularly descriptive acts currently occurring within Icha Icha. Briefly the thought crossed his mind that this was perhaps the goal of his nurse, but then he reminded himself that this was his own student, hot headed and only seventeen. Cautiously he peered over the edge of his book to see her still kneading the knots out of his muscles. The hand travelled no further, though there seemed to be something wrong with her, perhaps she had noticed after all.

"Sakura, I'm feeling great now, I should probably be getting back to my house now." He said, offering her an escape from the clearly embarrassing situation.

"_He's inviting you back to his place! We are in; I can't wait to feel him running his hands all over me!" _Sakura ignored her inner voice. Suddenly she felt very shy, he was meant to be flattered but turn her away, she had no idea how to act around a man, how to be sexy or do the things she's seen in Jariya's books. The closest she came to that was lying around bored and in discomfort whilst her old boyfriend had pumped his little heart away just to get himself off. Oddly enough the relationship hadn't lasted too much longer after that. Still she deserved better than that, and here was a man who certainly had a reputation which suggested he was just as accomplished in the bedroom as the battlefield.

"Alright then, I'll walk back with you, to make sure you're alright." She said, not sure why she still clung to the pretence.

Kakashi sighed, at least he'd trained her well she really took her job seriously. All the same he pulled off his now damaged shirt and zipped back his vest, though he was sure he was Sakura staring at him as he did so.

"So this is my place." Kakashi stated cheerily, the walk home had been spent in a fairly awkward silence and he couldn't wait to get in and take a shower to relieve himself of the discomfort he'd been experiencing ever since that massage. Sakura simply stood there staring at him expectantly; in the end he retrieved his keys and opened the door, only to have her follow him through it.

"I have to confess something. I haven't really done this sort of thing before." She said her, eyes cast to the ground, her pink hair falling across her pale face; she looked beautiful in the low light with her eyes sparkling softly.

"Well I was quite surprised when you did actually I didn't really expect you to, guess you just really care about your old sensei." Kakashi joked; wandering why she looked so ashamed of not watching her other patients after they checked out, it certainly wasn't her job after all. When she continued to look down he couldn't stand the sadness in her eyes. "You're a wonderful kunoichi Sakura, and I'm glad you wanted to do this for me." He reassured her lifting her chin ever so gently so that she was looking at his face to show that he meant it.

Emboldened by his admission that he wanted her there and had not reacted badly to her admission of inexperience she lifted her face forward slightly, tugging gently at his mask so that it slid down, so that her lips brushed against his. They were surprisingly soft and warm giving as she moved her hands to hold his face and press herself against him.

Okay so the kiss was unexpected and his initial reaction was to jerk away, however as he hands touched his jaw he felt the pressure of her wet lips against his own and couldn't help but slide his tongue expertly in-between to separate them, scrapping her teeth before being welcomed by the moist feeling of Sakura's tongue. Deepening the kiss in sudden need he moved his hand to the nape of her neck, the other began to explore down the curves of her uniform, making her squirm deliciously beneath his touch.

Realising that she had not been rejected took a moment for the kunoichi to register as she had to wait for the rolls of excitement that ran through her body making her light headed to subside. Gingerly she moved to his hiate and began to untie it so that she could run her fingers through his thick silver hair, when this met with no resistance she moved to unzip his vest stroking his broad chest.

As he hands roamed his body Kakashi lost control, without warning he pulled her small figure up to wrap it around his waist, his now rock hard erection grinding satisfyingly against her thighs as he carried her towards his bed. Taking his time now he pulled off mask off completely and shrugged out of his jacket, before moving over Sakura and placing his mouth hungrily against her own whilst sliding the zip on her dress down along her side and down over her hip. Peeling it away from her as though she were some delectable treat to be consumed he released her breasts causing her to gasp aloud. Returning the earlier favour he began to massage slow circles along them, moving slowly in towards her now sensitive rose bud nipples.

Sakura wasn't sure she could take much more, already she was experiencing pleasure far beyond that any man had previously provided her with. Each circle was torture and she began to beg under her breath for him to stop teasing her, he looked up raising an eyebrow before moving his mouth over her breasts to draw lines over the pink centres with his tongue, swirling almost unbearably around them then finally pulling them gently between his lips into the warmth of his mouth. Now Sakura cried out shivering as the pit of her stomach curled and she felt wetness spread between her thighs. The sudden desires for him to be inside of her made her lose any nervousness and she drew his head up to hers so that her lips caressed his ear. "I need you now sensei…" She whispered breathlessly proceeding to run her tongue along the thin membrane and nibble at his lobe.

"Ah ah, I'm going to teach you the punishment for seducing your teacher," he said playfully, grasping both her wrists in one strong hand and pushing them gently above her head. Pulling her dress all the way off ran his other hand slowly up he creamy calf, then along her thighs, pausing occasionally to kiss the trail he traced. When he reached the line where he silky black panties were he pushed them aside tantalizingly slowly with his nose, so that she could feel his hot breath between her legs. "Sakura you look delicious". He teased, moving a single finger beneath the lining he ran it circles around her now soaked entrance.

"Please Kakashi-sensai!" She begged as the aching feeling within her intensified. Smiling at her desperation the Jounin hooked his fingers under the panties dragging them down her thighs and discarding them on the ground. Moving back to his previous position he continued with the circles whist kissing back along her thigh till his tongue grazed the sensitive flesh of her sex. She writhed but his hand kept her pinned down and he mercilessly ran his tongue back and forth over it, occasionally kissing her and slipping down to explore the circle he'd traced around her entrance tentatively a single digit slipping softly inside her.

The release was instant and she begged for more, harder, faster, but he kept a relentless rhythm teasing her still for another minute or so before allowing a second finger inside her. It was all too much now and focusing what chakra she could whilst so distracted Sakura used her strength to push herself up against Kakashi's restraint. He stood up and she jumped at her chance for revenge needily ripping his buttons open and all but tearing his trousers from him, slowing then the carefully freed him from his underwear and sat back to admire his length. The urge came from deep within her and she found herself falling to her knees to take him into her mouth, causing her sensei to moan softly, as she licked the sensitive head before taking the whole length deep into her throat. One hand rested on his firm behind whilst the other began to stroke and play with his balls lightly.

He was going to finish he realised all too late as convulsions overtook him and he grasped Sakura urging her to move faster, she complied eagerly and the warmth of her mouth overcame him as he released his seed deep into her mouth. Only to almost instantly get aroused again at the sight of her enthusiastically swallowing every drop even licking him clean. Pushing the girl down onto his bed again he was incredibly turned on to find she was even wetter than before, preparing her with his hand he kissed along her torso, up her neck and began to play with her ears as he aligned himself above her. Looking down into her beautiful eyes he stroked her porcelain cheeks. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, oh Kami, please yes, take me sensei!"

Well he couldn't argue with that. He pushed himself against her entrance, enjoying the feeling as the soft flesh gave way to him, and tight closing as she contracted around his length. She was so tight and hot that he almost came again, but controlling himself he began to move within her, gently at first but then with increasing pace at the encouragement of her moans and cries. He pushed himself all the way in against the sweet spot below her belly button causing her shake uncontrollably and clasp herself around him. Seeing she was close he moved his hand back to her sex and began to toy with her again, still thrusting deeply into her. It took only moments for her to break, gasping for breath as waves of pleasure rolled over her, each more intense than the last. He rode her through it, the reassuring pressure helping her to bare it, the contractions around him quickened as she climaxed bringing him to the brink to and he released himself inside her.

Sweaty and out of breath they collapsed, still intertwined and barely able to speak, each savouring the high of their orgasm. After a few moments Kakashi propped himself up on his elbow. "So…do all your patients get this level of aftercare?"


End file.
